Soren's Revenge
by FlamingDoritos
Summary: Seme!Soren. Really, that's all you need to know.


A/N: HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP.

So. Um. I found this awesome pic on deviantart months ago and promised the artist I'd write a seme-Soren fic due to the picture's content. And because I can, the fic is going up here.

Guys, this is not my best work. I haven't posted anything like this in EVER so I'm a little embarassed. Be nice.

Enjoy!

* * *

He supposed that it was due to stress.

Why else would Soren be acting this way? The sage had gone through about five emotions in about one minute, which was something that Ike normally expected from Mist or Mia. First had been grouchiness, brought on by the drinking contest Shinon, Gatrie and Boyd had established. Going to bed at four marks before dawn and waking up at dawn due to a vomiting Boyd didn't help with anyone's moods; treating hangovers tended to worsen things.

Second had been stubbornness ("I don't want breakfast; there are more important things to be worrying about. Besides, it's too early anyways,") followed almost immediately by something between frustration and sadness as Soren clung to Ike's shirt and sobbed that he didn't know _what_ had come over him, could Ike _ever_ forgive him?

Fourth had been cheerfulness. The sage pulled out of his stupor as Ike pressed a kiss to his brow and smiled broadly—something he never did unless they were alone. Granted, the entire company knew that they were together (courtesy of a rather sickened Shinon, an approving Oscar, and too-thin walls), but still, this wasn't the way that Soren acted. It was worrying, really.

So when Ike had asked, Soren had vented on and on about how of course something had to be _wrong_ with him, if it wasn't one thing it was another, all you people are the same and how _dare_ Ike imply that something had to be wrong for him to be happy in front of other people.

Soren had stormed off at that point and a bewildered Ike had followed. The rest of the company finished eating breakfast (except for Shinon, Gatrie and Boyd, who seemed too hungover to do anything but sit there holding their stomachs).

As he walked past his room, he was ambushed. Dragged by his headband (he probably should cut the ends a little shorter, he thought absently) backwards and thrown against the stone wall. When had Soren gotten this strong? He supposed it didn't matter, because Soren was barring the door and turning to him with a look that promised doom.

Ike blushed. "Wh-what's this all about?"

A smirk crept onto the smaller man's lips and he leaned in, straddling Ike's hips. "Getting you away from them. You've been so busy lately. It's bad enough that they were all up drinking last night and then got us up early this morning, bad enough that we've had endless jobs these past few weeks. But when you got out of bed this morning with your hair all mussed and that dazed look on your face…" the sage dropped a kiss on Ike's lips, too fast for the commander to do anything but blink, "…I felt that I needed to release some pent-up energy."

"So when you were frustrated and stubborn and upset and—and—that was all a put-on!?"

Soren leaned back and made a face. "Not entirely. I'll admit that the battles of late as well and the diminishing food supplies have left me overtired and stressed, but no more so than during the war."

Ike grinned. "That explains quite a bit about those last few nights."

"Oh yes." Soren was leaning forward again, just barely grinding against Ike. "It explains quite a bit about _now_." He slid his hands beneath Ike's shirt and peeled it off in one fluid motion, thankful that his commander wasn't wearing armour. The pink tinge on the taller man's cheeks deepened slightly. Soren smiled. "Hands behind your head."

Ike obliged. This was new. Part of him was nervous. He'd never been put in this position before—literally. Always he had been on top, completely in charge. Not that he would ever do anything Soren didn't want, but the notion still stood. And now Soren was on top, straddling his hips and grinding slowly, just enough to torment him. Pale hands cupped his cheeks and the sage kissed him gently, tongue tracing a languid line across Ike's bottom lip. The swordsman made an attempt to deepen this kiss but Soren pulled away, smirking.

"I'll have none of that." He leaned in again, repeating the action. Ike obeyed and held still, even as Soren shrugged off his robes, pressed against him, nipped lightly at his bottom lip. "Kiss me," he breathed.

It was strangely arousing. Not that Soren ever _wasn't_. But as the sage kissed him deeply and pushed him to the floor Ike felt himself grow hard faster than he had in weeks. He'd never been dominated before; not in the bedroom, anyways. Soren's hand slid down his stomach and his breath caught in his throat as the sage's fingers danced at his belt.

Soren said nothing, just smirked and let his fingers trail lower, gripping Ike's erection through his pants. The breath he'd been holding in hissed out through clenched teeth. Kisses trailed across Ike's neck and the sage's tongue lightly traced his Adam's apple. He thought about removing his hands from behind his head and thought better of it. You didn't piss off someone with sharp teeth at your throat and a hand around your cock.

"I love you," Soren breathed, and for a moment it was almost like things normally were, with the sage's cheeks flushed and his voice quiet and his smile hardly there. Ike smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of the sage's head. It was all the encouragement Soren needed.

_Whatever happens here, I trust you_.

Soren's smile grew into a smirk and he undid Ike's belt, easing the other man's pants down. Cool morning air met Ike's erection and he groaned as Soren squeezed gently. Once. Then he was pulling away, undoing his own pants and dropping them beside Ike's. The swordsman felt his cheeks heat up and Soren leaned down, kissed him softly.

"I love you," Ike murmured. Soren smiled and let one hand wander down the solid plane of Ike's chest, pausing briefly to thumb a nipple before continuing downward. Finally his hand met Ike's cock again and he palmed the head. Ike was wet with precum and the movement was slick, easy. Gently Soren gripped him and pumped gently; Ike gasped and bit his bottom lip.

"Sit up," Soren hissed. "You're free to move."

Relieved of the tingling in his arms, Ike sat up. He reached out to embrace the sage but was stopped as Soren sat in his lap, the sage's erection pressed against his own. A full second passed as Ike tried to comprehend what Soren was thinking of, and then Soren's hands were wrapped around both their cocks.

Oh.

Ike wasn't exactly sure when he'd joined in, jerking them both off at the same time, but when Soren began to bite his bottom lip in anticipation, he smiled and let go, leaning back on his elbows and spreading his legs just slightly. Soren paused, looked at him, and immediately understood.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Ike smiled and kissed him.

"Completely."

Soren smiled, pushed two fingers into Ike's mouth. Ike sucked for a moment and then the sage's fingers were being withdrawn, pressed against Ike's entrance and—

_Oh_.

"Soren…" Ike hissed, but the sage was gentle, scissoring his fingers and pressing kisses to Ike's chest. Ike grinned; he couldn't have expected any less from Soren. The other man was always careful, always calculating, always gentle.

"Don't expect this to be painless," Soren murmured. "It'll hurt the first time."

Ike smiled and lay back completely, bare back against the cool stone floor. He bit his lip as Soren curved his fingers and struck something inside of him that made his toes curl and his cock grow ever harder. "Are you implying that there's going to be a second time?"

"If you want there to be." The sage grinned and curved his fingers again. Ike groaned this time, fingers clawing at the stone floor. "But I wouldn't force anything on you that you didn't like." He slid his fingers out, pressed his cock against Ike's entrance. "You know that, Ike."

"I trust you," Ike murmured. Soren pushed in and Ike bit his lip. The sage leaned down as he sheathed himself in the other man, pressing kisses along whatever skin he could reach. Ike's fingers tangled in his hair, still bound. He tugged gently and Soren's hair fell around them like a black curtain. The sage smirked, kissed him one last time and pulled out almost completely. Ike nearly whimpered from the loss of contact and then gasped, stars exploding in his vision as Soren pushed back in. One of the sage's hands gripped his cock.

"I'm glad," Soren murmured, squeezing. "Wouldn't do any good if you hated this."

"I—ah!" Ike gasped again. Where had Soren learned how to do this? The answer was obvious, of course, but it—

"Stop thinking," the sage hissed. He was breathing heavily and Ike knew that neither of them would last long. "Just—just feel."

A few more pumps and then Soren came, shooting deep into Ike, still thrusting for all he was worth. Shortly afterwards, Ike bit back the groan that would have come with his release and instead kissed Soren, cum splattering across their chests. Gently the sage pulled out and settled against Ike's chest. Absently, Ike reached for the bed and tugged their blanket down, covering them. Soren smiled. Ike grinned.

"I think," he murmured, kissing Soren's brand, "that we need to do that more often."

* * *

A/N: So yeah. Yaoi Emblem'll be up by New Year's. I've got it outlined and just need to write it, now.


End file.
